


Everyday Life

by RubyRemusLupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is just a regular high-school student at Shield High, but things are getting weird with her crush on her brother's girlfriend.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 69
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, mates! I really like high-school AUs, and figured I'd try a Scarlet Widow one.

Wanda Maximoff was quiet. She was reserved and respectful, unlike most girls at N.J. Fury High. To be said, she wasn’t popular, either. She preferred to keep to herself, and her books. Socializing wasn’t her thing, as it was her twin brother’s, Pietro.

Pietro was one of the most popular people in school,which came with being the most sporty. He was the captain of the soccer team, and he had won many games for the school's team. He was funny, something else that could draw someone to him, but often his humor included teasing other students, and sometimes, teachers.

He had lots of friends. He never even bothered to remember their names, which made Wanda wonder why they stuck around. The one person not in his family that he stayed around for long was his girlfriend. His girlfriend, that, unfortunately, Wanda had fallen in love with.

Natasha Romanoff. She was nice, caring, smart, and funny, and in the way that didn’t put other people down. Natasha’s parents weren’t around muc, so she came to dinner at the Maximoffs’ house. Wanda and Pietros parents loved her, said that she was the ONLY good decision their son had made. Wanda agreed. Along with being a good person, Natasha was also extremely attractive. It wasn’t her fiery red hair that Wanda had first noticed, it was her eyes. They were jade green, and they looked deep. Her gaze was intent, her eyes didn’t flick around. 

Wanda and Natasha were friends, they had to be, Nat being around all the time. They weren’t necessarily close, but they could have long conversations without things getting awkward. Natasha had that effect on people. People were drawn to her, and they felt comfortable around her. 

Now, Wanda watched from across the cafeteria as Pietro joked around with his friends, Clint Barton and Steve Rodgers, along with some that Wanda didn’t know the names of. Natasha sat beside him, rolling her eyes and telling him to quit making fun of people. Then Pietro's eyes turned toward Wanda. His friends turned around and laughed as Pietro said something. Wanda’s heart jumped. Pietro and Wanda had been close at one point, they had drifted apart due to different interests and hobbies, but Pietro never had mocked her before.

Natasha glared at him, and punched his arm before she stood and left the table. Pietro outstretched his arms, saying he was joking around, telling Natahsa to come back. She strutted away from him, and to Wanda’s surprise, over to her. She sat down across from the table where Wanda was sitting alone. She smiled.

“Hey, Wanda.” She said. “What’s up?

Wanda swept her gaze over her. Her eyes were kind, but she also seemed a little ticked. “Hi, Natasha. I'm fine, I guess. Um.. You don’t have to sit here…”

Nat raised an eyebrow. “Do you not want me to?” She asked.

Wanda's eyes went wide. “No, that's not it!” She said quickly. “I do! But I know you’d much rather sit with your friends.”

“Not really, they’re kind of being jerks at the moment. And, Wanda, you’re one of my friends too. A good one. And, it also helps that you’re not as obnoxious as your brother. It’s kinda tiring to be around annoying brats all the time.” Natasha grinned, and Wanda returned her smile. 

“Oh. Well then, how are you?”

“I'm good. I'm signing up for that story contest, are you? I think you’d do great.”

Wanda was taken aback. “Me? I don’t know, I’m really not that good at writing…”

“Nonsense! From what your brother tells me about your diary, you really have a way of putting a spin of everything!” 

“WHAT?!” Wanda had been careful to hide her diary somewhere she was sure Pietro wouldn’t find it. Especially because it also talked about her crush on Natasha.

“I’m kidding!” She leaned back in her seat as Wanda swatted at her, annoyed. She was laughing, and Wanda couldn’t help but notice the playful twinkle in her eyes. “Sorry, sorry!” She brushed her hair out of her face, spitting hair out of her mouth. 

“I’ll have you know that I hide my diary very well, Miss Romanoff!” Wanda said, laughing. She looked across the cafeteria at Pietro, who was now glaring at her. He was clearly not happy that his girlfriend was having more fun with his sister than him. “You know what, Nat? I think I will sign up for that contest.” She said, looking back at the red-head.

“Great! Maybe we can proofread each other’s stories!” Natasha was grinning ear to ear. Just then, the bell for next period rang. “Oh, time to get to class. I’ll see you around, Wanda?” 

“Yeah! Of course. See you later.” They smiled at each other before they stood and went to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dinner at the Maximoffs’. Natasha was at the table with them, and they were reviewing their day at school. “So, Wanda,” her mom said. “How was your day?” Wanda usually didn’t like talking about her day, usually she just told them that it was good, even if it wasn’t. But that didn’t stop her parents from trying.

“Um… It was okay, I guess. I signed up for a writing contest.” She said shyly. Natasha brightened up. Her parents nodded.

“Really?” Nat asked. “That’s awesome. I'm glad you took my advice.” She was smiling at Wanda, which made the girl’s heart beat faster.

Pietro glared at Wanda. He had been doing that since lunch. “You signed up for some stupid story thing?” He laughed. “Loser. You can’t even write.” Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff looked uncomfortable, but decided to let the kids figure out their problem.

Natasha turned to him and glared. “Hey, Pietro, just so you know, I also signed up for that ‘stupid story thing,’” she growled. “And maybe you should try and be a nice person for once, and not make fun of everybody for having different interests than you.” 

Pietro looked surprised, and Wanda had to stifle a laugh. It was refreshing to see Natasha tell off her bratty brother. “Seriously, Nat?” Pietro said. “You’re supposed to be on my side! You’re MY girlfriend!”

“Yes, well, Wanda is my friend, and I won't stand for you making fun of her, or anyone else, for that matter, and if you keep that up, I might not be your girlfriend for much longer.” Pietro looked scared, and Wanda also had a feeling of dread. If Natasha and Pietro broke up, that would mean no more dinners with the red-head, and Wanda wouldn’t see her as often.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.” He looked down at his empty plate. Wanda knew that he would get back at his sister later, but for now, Natasha was here, which meant he had to hold himself back. “What even is this writing thing?” He asked.

Natasha instantly perked up. “Oh! Well, it’s just this contest where you have to write an original fiction work. It’s really fun, I did one before in middle school. Apparently, principal Fury, Ms. Hill, and Mr. Coulson are the judges.” She seemed to be really passionate about the contest. 

“That sounds really interesting, Nat.” Said Mr. Maximoff. “I’m really proud of you girls for entering. It should be both a fun and enlightening experience for both of you.” He smiled at Wanda and Natasha. 

Wanda and Pietro’s parents obviously loved Natasha, she was already kind of a part of the family, and they were prepared to have her as a daughter-in-law. Wanda also wanted Nat to become their daughter-in-law, but not because she would marry Pietro. 

The group finished their food and afterwards, Wanda and Natasha did dishes, while Pietro vacuumed. Their wolf-dog, Ruby, was not the cleanest eater, but the family loved to spoil her and pass her treats underneath the table. 

“Hey,” Nat said. “Wanda, are you okay?” Wanda realised that she’d been deep in though and had a stony expression on her face. 

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking.” She smiled, and then continued to dry the dishes Natasha was handing her. Before washing the dishes, Natasha always bent down and let Ruby lick them. She petted the dogs head and Wanda smiled at them. She loved how kind Nat was to everyone, not just humans.

Then Natasha’s phone rang. The red-head picked it up and put it to her ear. After a few seconds, her face fell. Wanda cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up. A tear dripped down from Nats eye, and Wanda came to her side, grabbing her hand. “Okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes…” She hung up and started crying. 

Wanda, startled and worried, asked, “Nat? Are you okay?”

“Um.. Do you know Clint Barton?” Natasha asked, sniffing. Wanda nodded. Everyone knew him. He was one of the most popular people in school, but he was more like Natasha than Pietro. He had been Natasha’s best friend since she was a kid. “Well, he just got into a car accident. They rushed him to the hospital. He’s paralyzed.” She wiped away a tear, and Wanda’s eyes widened.

“Nat, I’m so sorry! Do you need a ride-”

“No, Wanda, I’m fine. That’s really kind of you, but I can drive.” Nat said, and with that, she stroked Wanda’s arm as she left. Pietro looked at Wanda with a questioning glare. Their parents looked concerned at Natasha’s sudden leave.

“Um, Clint had an accident, and she has to go to the hospital…” Wanda said. The whole family suddenly felt sympathetic for her, they all knew how much Clint meant to her. 

Wanda just hoped that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add more. Nobody really hit this, but I'm still gonna continue writing it, and hope that it gets some more attention. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha was not at school the next day. Wanda spent most of her free time at the library, reading whatever book would distract her from her crush’s absence. Pietro had been refusing to talk to his sister, as he thought that Wanda had driven Natasha away, and was too stubborn to call the red-head.

Not that it would have done anything, Natasha wasn’t answering her phone. Wanda had called her multiple times with her own phone, then, just to make sure that Natasha wasn’t just ignoring her calls, with a few of her friends.

Wanda was extremely worried for her crush and friend. She knew that Natasha cared for Clint a lot, he was like family to her, one of the few people who were really there for Nat when her own family wasn’t.

Now, Wanda was staring at the book in front of her. She had read the same page twice, with no idea what was on it. “Wanda, are you even reading that?” Wanda’s best friends, Monica Rambeau and Darcy Lewis, were sitting also in the library. Monica was looking curiously at Wanda, while Darcy was rapidly typing away at her computer.

“Oh. Not really.” Wanda blushed. She shut the book and pushed it across the table. Monica picked it up and flipped through it. “Sorry. I guess I’m just all out of whack lately.” Monica put down the book. Wanda had been encouraged to read the book by Darcy. It was Ever After, by Belle French.

“Wanda. It’s going to be fine. You told us what happened, and it definitely doesn’t seem like she was mad at you in any way, and she’s probably just busy with Clint. They’ve been really close since they were in preschool.” Monica said, putting a hand on one of Wanda's, trying to comfort her friend. 

Wanda told Monica and Darcy nearly everything that was going on in her life. Even about her crush on Natasha. They were amazing friends. They always listened, and offered their support whenever needed. Monica was somewhat serious, while Darcy was always good for a laugh.

Monica was the captain of the softball team. Wanda often wondered why she hung out with her and Darcy, as the athlete had other, more popular, friends. But Monica was quieter than most of the other popular people, and preferred hanging out with geeks and nerds to partying with jocks and cheerleaders.

Darcy would definitely be classified as a geek, as well as a nerd. She was really into science, and always got good grades. But it wasn’t surprising that she wasn’t much of a favorite of the faculty. Darcy was a bit of a smart-ass, and liked making sassy comments that got her in trouble. She joked around, and was herself pretty much all the time. Wanda loved how open she was.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Wanda smiled. She gripped Monica's hand, then let go and pulled her book back over to her side of the table. “I just can’t help but feel bad.” Wanda felt a tear roll down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. “I hate this. I hate how I feel.”

“Wanda, it’s alright, girl.” Monica comforted. She reached for Wanda's hand again. Darcy looked up from her computer, gazing at Wanda sympathetically. She took off her headphones, which were faintly emitting Bohemian Rhapsody.

“My family doesn’t even know that I’m lesbian. Only you guys do. I have no idea what would happen if anyone found out.” Wanda was getting upset and emotional now. 

She was glad that she had such good friends, who she could talk to, and be angsty and emotional without being called overdramatic or anything.

“Uh, Wanda?” Darcy interrupted, pointing behind the strawberry blonde. She looked awkward, as if she was warning Wanda, who ignored her.

“My parents are homophobes, so they would absolutely FREAK if they found out.” Wanda waved her hands through the air. Her eyes were watering, and she was somewhat frantic. 

Monica and Darcy had their eyes wide, and were making slashing signs across their throats. “And, not to mention, that Pietro would absolutely kill me if he found out that I liked his girlfriend.” There was a sharp intake of breath behind her, and Wanda whipped around. 

Standing behind her, eyes wide, was none other than Natasha Romanoff. “Holy sh-!” Wanda said, having a heart attack. Before anyone else could say anything, Wanda shot out of her chair, grabbed her bag, and raced out of the library as fast as she could.

Nope. Nope. This was all just a bad dream. Her brother's girlfriend did NOT just find out that Wanda had a crush on her. Nonononononononononono. NO. CRAP.

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
